Death Note: Ghosts of Your Past
by Zelda48
Summary: It has been five years since Light Yagami was arrested as Kira at the Yellow Box Warehouse and sent to die in prison. Since then Near has taken over as L, working with police worldwide to solve cases as the original once did. However, when something is stolen from his headquarters Near must make a difficult decision - recover the object or face the consequences. Rated M


**Chapter 1 – The Prisoner**

"Light-kun" a voice said

"L…"

"I told you to call me Ryuzaki, Light-kun" L replied

"I don't care…"

"But I do."

Light groaned as he shifted in bed, turning around in frustration he looked up to see L crouched in front of him, thumb pursing his lips. _Not again_ , he thought.

"Ryuzaki, what time is it?"

"It is three forty-four in the morning Light-kun." L replied.

 _Yep, it's happening again_ , "If you don't mind my asking Ryuzaki, what are you doing awake at three forty-four am?" Light asked, dreading the reply. He had never known someone to sleep as little as Ryuzaki did. It wasn't normal. But then again there was hardly anything about Ryuzaki that anyone would consider normal. Perhaps this habit was to be expected? Light glanced at his handcuffed wrist in anguish, five months of Ryuzaki almost made him want to go back into confinement. At least he wasn't being tugged and dragged all over the bed when Ryuzaki was unable to sleep, as was usually the case. Especially recently.

Ryuzaki thought on Light's comment for a moment and then said, "Oh just thinking. Don't mind me Light-kun, you can go back to sleep if you want."

"Well," Light said irritably, "it's not exactly easy to sleep when you're moving all over the bed."

"Hm?" L said before it dawned on him, "Oh yes, the handcuffs. That must be very inconvenient for you Light-kun, us being chained together like this…"

"That would be one way of putting it Ryuzaki."

L stared at him and then looked away. "I understand how you feel Light-kun."

"What do you mean Ryuzaki?" Light asked, his curiosity piqued. How could L possibly understand how he felt? The detective hardly seemed to have emotions, human or otherwise. Not that Light wanted to judge him, but he was just so… odd.

"This arrangement hasn't been easy for me either. Not that I really mind your company," L said dispassionately, "but…" he paused and shook his head, "no there's no point in discussing this further. I suggested this arrangement and until Kira is captured this is how things must be. Good night Light-kun."

And with that L went back to his thoughts, leaving Light to his own devices. Curiously, and to Light's frustration, L did not go to bed. Rather, he continued to crouch at the foot of the bed – the only difference being that he was looking at the wall instead of Light. Light glared at him but said nothing. L had closed the conversation and that was all there was to it. The best he could hope for was to bring the Kira case to a conclusion as soon as possible and return to a more suitable living arrangement within a few weeks.

 _And that_ , Light thought looking at L, _can't come soon enough_

…

"L… you're not in love with me, are you?" Light asked

"I told you to call me Ryuzaki, Light. You know that…" L said, a slight note of irritation in his voice.

"Okay. Are you in love with me Ryuzaki?" Light said, putting emphasis on L's preferred name

L looked at him, his large dark eyes searching for something within Light, before he replied "Yes Light, I am."

Light laughed, unable to help himself. He usually had very good control over his emotions. But this, this was just too funny…

"What's so funny Light-kun?"

"Oh nothing." Light said with a smile, "I just didn't expect you to, you know, be so emotional."

"I'm not being emotional Light-kun."

"If you're not being emotional then what are you being?"

L thought on this for a moment, "I'm being…" he paused and bit his thumb, as he had a habit of doing, "honest" he said, finishing his thought

"Come on L, you can't even admit you have emotions?"

"No, I can't." L said, looking at the floor. "And it's Ryuzaki not L…"

Light ignored him, "So you're in love with me. How did that happen?"

"I really don't know." L said, "I'm quite confused about it myself. You're not the person I imagined having feelings for Light. I'm sure you can see why…"

Light smiled, "Well aside from being a Kira suspect I'm a very attractive suitor."

"Yes, if you weren't evil we could have gotten on quite well I suppose." L said

"You didn't answer my question L."

"It's Ryuzaki." L said, irritation creeping into his voice

"Okay _Ryuzaki_ , why are you in love with me?" Light asked, saying 'Ryuzaki' in such a drawn-out way as to further annoy L. The detective didn't seem to notice, to Light's chagrin.

L looked at Light and then turned away, dragging him along to the window. L, saying nothing, stared outside for a minute before replying, "It's difficult to be in close proximity with anyone for five months and not feel anything Light…" he said,

"Yeah." Light said, smiling

"You have a quality Light." L said in his usual monotone, "I can't describe it. You're physically attractive, no doubt about that… but you complement me in a way I can't seem to understand. I didn't want this arrangement at first. I'm sure you didn't either. I simply wanted to keep an eye on you – it was the only way I could be sure you weren't Kira." He paused again and turned to Light, "Now I want to be with you Light, every day. Every hour. Every minute. As we are now…"

"Ryuzaki…"

"Light, do you remember when I said you were my first friend?"

"Yeah – of course I do Ryuzaki." Light said, taken aback by the sudden change of subject

"Did you think I was being genuine?" L asked, staring at Light with an intensity he'd never seen before. It made him uncomfortable.

"I don't know Ryuzaki." Light blushed, "Maybe you were lying so you could get close to me because you thought I was Kira?"

L smiled, "Smart as ever Light. Smart as ever."

"So… you _were_ bluffing?" Light asked, "Back then?"

"Well it's pretty difficult to be friends with Kira when you're trying to arrest him." L demurred.

"Then how do I know you're really in love with me?"

"Like this," L leaned forward and kissed Light on the cheek, gently caressing Light's shoulder with his hand. Light almost fell over in surprise from the act, "R-ryuzaki!" he exclaimed, as L pulled away.

"You weren't expecting that?" L asked, seemingly surprised.

"N-no I wasn't" Light said,

"Really?" L asked, "I would have thought you'd know there was at least a 60 percent chance of me kissing you at that moment. What's happened to your excellent reasoning abilities Light?

"Uh… lost in the moment I guess." Light laughed, "But seriously Ryuzaki –"

"You can call me L." L interrupted

Light stared at him, a bemused expression on his face, "I thought you wanted me to call you Ryuzaki…?"

"I changed my mind. I want you to call me L."

…

Light Yagami, Age 24. Formerly Agent with the Japanese NPA. Assignment: Intelligence and Information Bureau. Set up by NPA to act as L after his death in October 2004 (exact date unknown). Status: prisoner #447 Walla Walla Federal Prison, Washington State U.S.A.

Near glanced at the clipboard with Light's bio with a mixture of curiosity and disinterest. It had been two years since he had been arrested as Kira, the mass murderer. There was no doubt he was, in fact, Kira. He'd admitted as much when they caught him. The memory of the confrontation swam hazily to the front of Near's mind, Yagami, the Yellow Box warehouse, Mikami and the Death Note…

Light Yagami was a crazy mass murderer. That was fact. And for five years he had been acting as L, controlling police forces worldwide while also killing off 'sinners' with impunity. He probably didn't have any idea how many people he'd killed. Neither did Near. Analysis of the notebooks listed over three hundred thousand names but there were probably more. Pages had been ripped out – likely by Light to avoid incrimination – and there were probably scraps that had been lost or misplaced. Near sighed and rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling. Who knows what the death toll was. Five hundred thousand, maybe higher. There had been wars with less casualties than that. If it wasn't so horrible Light's achievement would have been impressive.

For two years Light had been exactly where Near promised to send him, prison. Walla Walla Federal Prison was a supermax facility housing only the worst criminals, murderers mostly but with the odd rapist, arsonist, or child abuser or two. Gary Ridgeway was there. Apparently, he wasn't pleased that his kill count – perhaps as high as 72 (all women) – had been greatly surpassed by Walla Walla's newest inmate. But lately things had changed, changed in a way that Near had not expected. Of course, he knew why they had changed but what to do about it? Near wasn't so sure.

Light had lost his memories of the Death Note. Near had contacted several members of the Japanese Taskforce to confirm and that was exactly what had happened. He knew because it had occurred once before, in April 2004. Light Yagami was confined by L as a suspect in the Kira investigation. During that time, he repeatedly protested his innocence and begged L to be released so he might investigate, catch Kira, and clear his name. At least, that's what Aizawa had told him. Near sighed and rolled on his front again, still looking at Light's profile. After Light's capture one of the two Death Notes, and both fakes, were burned. But Near had secretly kept one for a time so he might study it and question the Shinigami, Ryuk, to fully understand how the Kira murders were done. He would burn it afterwards.

That was the plan.

Unfortunately, things didn't work out as planned. Someone had stolen the Death Note. Near couldn't imagine how, it was locked in a room on the top floor of the floor of the building he was using as headquarters. Being the present L, Near had extensive security throughout the building including X-ray and thermal scanners, cameras in every room (including the bathroom), and a specialized fingerprint lock for the room with the Death Note. For a thief the physical barriers were already prodigious. But how they found out about the Note was another matter entirely. Near set Light's profile aside and picked up an Incredible Hulk action figure and began to play with it. It was all very annoying.

Near glanced at Light's profile again and shook his head. He didn't want to do what he was thinking, but he also didn't want Kira to reappear again. Kira had followers, there was no doubt about that. Kira… most people were simply going along, making the most of the situation with some attempting to manipulate it for their own ends. That was how people were. But there were some, maybe a quarter, maybe less, of Kira's followers who were fanatic in their devotion to him. Mikami and his godlike reverence for Light came to mind. Whoever had the Notebook hadn't started killing yet. But when they did Near didn't like to think of the possibilities of what might happen. Particularly if the person in question had the mental capabilities and acumen of Light Yagami – that would be frightening. Whoever it was… they might be stupid enough to steal it, but they hadn't been dumb enough to get caught. Not yet, anyway.

It had been two weeks though, since the Notebook disappeared, and Near was beginning to worry.

L had used criminals to advance his investigations before. Maybe it was time to do so again.

…

"And your name sir?" the guard asked, his eyes narrowed. The prison rarely received visitors, aside from lawyers funneling the latest appeals. And this guy wasn't a lawyer.

"Arnold." The man replied, "Johann Arnold."

"Johann Arnold?" the guard said, "And what do you want with Takahashi? You're not his lawyer."

"I need to talk to him." Arnold replied

The guard snorted, "This is a maximum-security prison buddy. You're not representing Takahashi, you're not a priest, not even a relative. Unless you're with the CIA or something I can't let you see him –"

Arnold reached into his coat pocket and calmly placed his I.D. on the counter. The guard picked it up and stared at it for a full minute before looking back at Arnold with a mixture of surprise and astonishment, "Agent Johann Arnold, CIA. So you're a real agent huh. Never would've thought." The guard shook his head, "You on a government job or something? That why you're here?"

"That's confidential." Arnold replied. "May I go in now?"

"Yeah." The guard nodded, "Takahasi's in the cell next to –"

"I know where he is." Arnold said, taking the guard aback. He smiled, "You understand I cannot allow you to monitor our conversation, correct?"

The guard looked at Arnold's I.D. and then back at him, "I'd have to talk with the warden…"

"I already have."

"Very well…" the guard said grumpily, "Don't forget your I.D." he said, handing it back to Arnold.

Arnold nodded and entered the prison. Lukas Takahashi, prisoner 447, cell 51. Arnold stooped low as he entered the hall, passing by tall steel doors where the prisoners were housed. There were cameras everywhere, concealed in the walls, ceilings, and even the cell doors for 360 degree viewing of everything in the prison. There were twenty-four in the hallway. Counting them was a habit of Arnold's. It kept his mind busy, which kept him at ease. Not that he was frightened, he was a big man at six foot six and two hundred and fifty pounds. But the man he was visiting intimidated him. It had been five years since he'd first met Lukas Takahashi, but some memories never fade. And Lukas had made nothing if not a memorable first impression.

As the warden had promised, the door to Lukas' cell was unlocked when Arnold arrived. The number '51' was engraved on the door in cold, steel letters. Arnold exhaled and with some hesitation, opened the door and entered. Everything was prepared. He might as well get it over with.

Lukas Takahashi was standing at the end of the cell, his back turned. His red-brown hair had grown long and untrimmed, as it drooped over his shoulders and obscured the sides of his face. He was wearing orange overalls several sizes too large, as was the custom in many prisons. His feet were bare and shuffled along the concrete floor with a slowness that suggested a man who had lost all reason for being. Lukas turned as the door opened, his eyes widening in surprise at the man who greeted him.

"Lukas." Arnold said stiffly.

Lukas stared at him, saying nothing. Arnold was taken aback by the gaunt look of his face. Lukas' cheeks were hallowed, his eyes pale, and his once confident demeanor had grown into one of obedience – even fear. His skin, once healthy had become pale and deadened. The contrast with the man he'd known was so different that Arnold couldn't believe Lukas had once been Light Yagami. Five years in prison will change a man. Arnold had known that. Should he really be so surprised?

Light nodded slightly as he shuffled towards him. He seemed to want to extend his hand in greeting but decided against it and opted to sit on the Teflon cot that functioned as his bed. He did not look at Arnold but stared at the floor and waited for him to speak.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Arnold asked. Light did not reply. Arnold sighed. Of course, he doesn't, that was a stupid question. He tried again, more tactfully this time, "Do you remember me?" he asked

Light seemed to ignore this question too, but slowly turned toward Arnold and looked at him. He nodded, "Yes…" he said, his voice scratchy and barely more than a whisper, "yes I remember you…"

"What is my name?"

Once again Light paused and then said, "Rester. Anthony Rester… you were with Near…"

"What agency?"

"The SPK…"

Rester nodded, "You remember that well enough."

Light did not reply

"Do you have any personal belongings?" he asked, knowing that anything Light had managed to accumulate in prison was worthless and would be left behind.

Light motioned to a handful of books at the end of the wall. Rester walked over and thumbed through a few of them. Legal books mostly, there was also a copy of _War and Peace_ and _Norman Mailer_. Probably to pass the time, Rester thought, finding it difficult to believe anyone would be genuinely interested in such books. He finished with the novels and walked back to the door. "You're coming with me Lukas." He said.

This elicited a reaction from Light. He turned and looked at Rester, confused. "W-what do you mean…?"

"We're leaving Lukas. Now." Rester said. L had charted a plane for him. There was no time to waste.

"Are- are you going to…" Lukas protested, "I- I don't understand…"

Suddenly three prison guards and a priest appeared behind Rester. The priest stepped past and motioned to Lukas, "Let's go Lukas." He said kindly, "It's time."

Lukas' eyes, if it were possible, widened even further – as if they were liable to explode from his sockets. He stood and pressed himself against the cell wall, putting as much distance between him and Rester as possible. "No!" he shouted, "I'm not going. I'm not going. I'm not going…"

"You're not going anywhere my son." The priest said, "You're just going for a little trip…"

"NO!" Lukas screamed, his voice becoming hysterical, "You're going to execute me, aren't you? That's what this means! You're going to take me somewhere and kill me! Isn't that right?" he said, clawing at the wall, "L… L…" he said, collapsing to the floor, "L you have to stop them…"

 _He's talking to L when he's not there…_ Rester thought. This wasn't good. The last thing he wanted was a disturbance.

"Lieutenant." Rester said, stepping aside as the officers rushed in and handcuffed Light.

"NOOOOO!" Light kicked at the officers, howling in fear as they restrained him "L!" he screamed, trying to look out the cell window, "L YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS! I'M NOT KIRA! I NEVER KILLED ANYONE-"

Light tried to bite the Lieutenant's hand as he muzzled him with a strip of tape. His muffled screams continued as Rester and the guards exited the prison and climbed into a van waiting outside. Rester had already cleared it with the warden. Light Yagami would be taken from Walla Walla and executed at a site outside the city. Anonymous in life, he'd be anonymous in death.

It was the way things had to be.

 **A/N:** to clarify, the first two segments are exercpts of Light's past memories with L. The last segment is in the present. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
